Embodiments herein generally relate to methods, systems, computer programs, services, etc. for replacing components within complex, heavily used devices that utilize large numbers of individual components to operate properly, such as copiers and printers, where such component replacement systems are based, in part, on the maintenance rate statistics of each specific apparatus.
Within complex, heavily used devices that utilize large numbers of individual components to operate properly, HFSI (High Frequency Service Items) counters are used to provide customer service engineers (CSE's) warnings and replacement directives for parts that wear out at a consistent and predictable interval. HFSI components of a system have a relatively short life with respect to the life of the system. Replacement of such items can result in a large number of unscheduled service calls.
To minimize the number of service calls, devices can track the life of such HFSI components. If the life of a component has exceeded a fixed warning threshold, it is included on a list of components that need to be replaced soon. That list is displayed to the service engineer when they visit the machine, or to the user. If the warning is declared too early, the part is replaced too often resulting in excess parts cost. If the warning is declared too late, the service engineer may not see it before the part fails resulting in an unscheduled service call and the associated additional costs.
One feature of embodiments herein is that each apparatus maintains its own historic interval of service calls and usage, and can alter the warning threshold for part replacement on its own. Thus, in the embodiments herein each device maintains its own device-specific maintenance rate statistics, and each device calculates a device-specific usage amount that will occur before the next predicted maintenance service, based on those device-specific maintenance rate statistics. In other words, each device keeps track of how often maintenance service calls have been performed in the past (e.g., once every 37 days, on average) and each device keeps track of its average usage (e.g., 50,000 copies per month). From this information, each device can determine when the next maintenance service call is likely to occur, and how much usage the device is predicted to undergo before that next predicted maintenance service call occurs.
Then, the embodiments herein can compare the device-specific usage amount that is predicted to occur before the next predicted maintenance service to a predetermined, standard usage amount of a predetermined, standard replacement warning threshold of a component within the device. For example, each component will generally have some recommended standard (predetermined) replacement warning threshold (e.g., 20,000 copies) that is based upon historical averages of that component within many devices. Each individual device can be informed of these standard (predetermined) replacement warning thresholds in a number of ways, including preloading the devices computer storage memory at the time the device is manufactured. In addition, as components are replaced, these standard, predetermined warning thresholds can be updated as the components are made more durable, etc.
If the device-specific usage amount (that is predicted to occur before the next predicted maintenance service, e.g., 25,000 copies) is higher than the predetermined usage amount (that is based on the standard, predetermined warning thresholds, e.g., 15,000 copies), the embodiments herein can alter the replacement warning thresholds for the component by increasing the predetermined warning thresholds to produce modified replacement warning thresholds. Therefore, for example, the standard, predetermined warning threshold could be increased from 15,000 copies to 25,000 copies to provide the warning earlier than it would be provided if the standard warning threshold was utilized.
On the other hand, if the device-specific usage amount (that is predicted to occur before the next predicted maintenance service, e.g., 10,000 copies) is lower than the predetermined usage amount (that is based on the standard, predetermined warning thresholds, e.g., 15,000 copies), the embodiments herein can alter the replacement warning thresholds for the component by decreasing the predetermined warning thresholds to produce modified replacement warning thresholds. Therefore, for example, the standard, predetermined warning threshold could be decreased from 15,000 copies to 10,000 copies to provide the warning later than it would be provided if the standard warning threshold was utilized.
The methods herein store the modified replacement warning thresholds in a computer-readable medium within the device. This storing of the modified replacement warning thresholds can comprise replacing the predetermined replacement warning thresholds with the modified replacement warning thresholds in the computer-readable medium within the device. Therefore, when a query is presented to the device, the device can output component replacement warnings using the modified replacement warning thresholds.
The embodiments herein also comprise machine (apparatus, device, etc.) embodiments. One such embodiment comprises a printing device (of a model type). The printing device includes a computer-readable medium, and a processor operatively connected to the computer-readable medium that executes instructions stored on the computer storage media. Various components are operatively connected to the processor. The processor controls the components to cause the components to print markings on printing media.
At least one counter is operatively connected to the processor, the counter determines (counts) some operating parameter such as the number of prints made by the printing device, the number of hours of operation, the calendar age, etc. Further, this counter (or a different counter) can determine the number of maintenance actions that have been performed on the printing device. The counter stores such counts in the computer-readable medium.
The device includes an input/output (e.g., a graphic user interface, a network connection, a communications port, etc.) that is operatively connected to the processor. The processor calculates device-specific maintenance rate statistics of the printing device based on the maintenance counts, and the processor maintains the device-specific maintenance rate statistics on the computer-readable medium. In other words, the processor maintains its own historic interval of service calls and usage, and can alter the warning threshold for part replacement on its own.
Thus, in the embodiments herein each device maintains its own device-specific maintenance rate statistics, and each processor calculates a device-specific usage amount that will occur before the next predicted maintenance service, based on those device-specific maintenance rate statistics. In other words, each processor keeps track of how often maintenance service calls have been performed in the past and each processor keeps track of its average usage. From this information, each processor can determine when the next maintenance service call is likely to occur, and how much usage the device is predicted to undergo before that next predicted maintenance service call occurs.
Then, the processor can compare the device-specific usage amount that is predicted to occur before the next predicted maintenance service to a predetermined, standard usage amount of a predetermined, standard replacement warning threshold of a component within the device. Each individual device can be informed of these standard (predetermined) replacement warning thresholds in a number of ways, including preloading the computer storage memory at the time the device is manufactured. In addition, as components are replaced, these standard, predetermined warning thresholds can be updated as the components are made more durable, etc.
If the device-specific usage amount is higher than the predetermined usage amount, the processor can alter the replacement warning thresholds for the component by increasing the predetermined warning thresholds to produce modified replacement warning thresholds. Similarly, if the device-specific usage amount is lower than the predetermined usage amount, the processor can alter the replacement warning thresholds for the component by decreasing the predetermined warning thresholds to produce modified replacement warning thresholds.
Whether the warning thresholds are increased or decreased, the processor stores the modified replacement warning thresholds in a computer-readable medium within the device. When storing the modified replacement warning thresholds, the processor can replace previous (or standard) warning thresholds with the modified replacement warning thresholds in the computer-readable medium of the device. This allows the device to provide automated warnings regarding the need for part replacement. In addition, in response to a query presented to the device, the processor can output component replacement warnings using the modified replacement warning thresholds.
These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.